The Forgotten Truths of Elizabeth Remington
by lillie parkinson
Summary: During the war, he locked her in a broom closet to keep her safe. Two years later, she's been living in the muggle world, until she gets a strange owl from one Lucius Malfoy attached to an invitation to an engagement celebration. He is to be married, as is she. Yet, their feelings keep them drawn together. Time has changed her, but it has only made him even more cold. Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hello_,_ hello, anybody out there? '__Cause I don't hear a sound._

_Alone, alone. I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now..._

Mirrors had been about as fond of me as I had of them. We had a relationship that seemed to work well enough. I despised them and they showed me no favors when I took a choice glance into them. Safely said, I didn't give them many.

Emitting a slight growl, I pulled on my unruly locks once more, trying to decide what to do with them. I tied my hair up in an attempt at an elegant bun. But, it looked messy and disheveled, not like those pretty girls in muggle high-fashion magazines. Giving up, I braided my long and dark tresses into a loose side braid, tucking the loose hairs behind my ear. This, it seemed, was the best it was going to get for tonight anyways.

I had chosen a simple dress for the occasion, possibly too simple, but I was completely okay with that. It was a lovely hunter green, almost the exact color of the Slytherin emblem, but darker. The dress hung straight on my body, showing off the figure I had learned to be proud of.

My hand began to shake as I reached for the sparkling diamond laying atop my desk. I heaved a deep breath as the memories attempted to flood my mind, threatening to spill over into my words. I could almost see him, slipping it on my finger in the dark shadows of midnight, his pale face smiling despite everyting that had been happening the past couple of days.

"Babes?"

Lifting my head, a gave my best effort of a smile to the broad shouldered mass of boy standing in my doorway. His sandy coloured hair was cropped short, a worried look on his youthful face. His emerald eyes sparkled in the fluorescent lighting of the bathroom, happy to see me.

"You okay?" He asked, coming up behind me and setting his hands onto my shoulders, squeezing lightly. His thumbs massaged into my shoulder blades gently, soothing my nerves as best as he could.

I forced a better smile this time and quietly replied, "I'm fine, Jon."

Jonathan Richards had been the single, solitary person in my life since the end of the Second Wizarding War. He was sweet and reserved, with a huge heart. I had left the magic world in search of something normal and happy and incredibly simple, which ended in my job for the local Muggle newspaper and my relationship with a squib.

He didn't know he was a squib- in fact, he didn't know that mgaic even exsisted - but I'd met his parents at Christmas and they recognized me from the Prophet article. They knew I was magical and were extremely honored to meet me, at which I was terribly embarrassed by. He was incredibly confused, until they showed him my picture in the moving, magical newspaper.

Safe to say, it had been a long night.

Yet, he had stayed with me, and made me as happy as I could have expected to be after everything that had happened. He was naive and innocent, unaware of danger, not cautious in any way. I was practical, slightly paraniod, and suffered from terrible night terrors. But, we worked. We fit; he slept over every night, I cooked way better than he did, and his parents became mine as well. Our lives were going perfectly. He had filled the holes in my family tree and tried to fix my heart.

That's when the letter came.

When I arrived home one evening, an owl sat perched on my window sill. But, not just any owl; a small black owl with strange grey eyes. _His _owl. It dropped the black envelope on my bed and snapped at my finger, waiting for a treat. I fed it a small handful of sunflower seeds and shooed it out.

My heart dropped as I read the words:

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy and Astoria Wilhelmina Greengrass-_

I was making myself go, but only for one reason: to return something that didn't belong to me anymore. As well as my curiosity at what Lucius Malfoy could possibly have to say to me, per what the note taped to the bottom explained.

_I have an urgent matter to discuss with you._

_Draco knows nothing._

_-Lucius Malfoy-_

I had not spoken to anyone of the Malfoy family since the trials, which had taken place right after the war. I hadn't even been allowed to go home, as I was under care at St. Mungo's, along with half of the Wizarding community. I could not even imagine what I looked like walking in to testify for Mr. Malfoy's release.

_Fear still racked through my body as I shook, sitting on a bench outside of the room that the trail was to take place in. Luna stood next to me and I held tightly to her hand. It had been like this forever, it seemed. But, in reality, it had only been a half-hour or so._

_Mr. Weasley said something, but he sounded muffled. People sounded muffled to me, even after the treatments by Madame Pomfrey as well as the healers at St. Mungo's. I tried to listen harder as he repeated his words to me, still quietly, but better heard._

"_Elizabeth?" He tried, approaching me carefully. People had been walking on eggshells around me lately. Even those who never had before, though I had not seen much of _him _at all. _

_I wanted to be angry. I wanted to scream and cry and shout and be mad at _him_. I wanted to give _him_ the verbal whipping _he _so deserved for what _he _had done. But, I knew that even if I saw _him_ face to face at the trial, I wouldn't do a thing. I'd let _him_ be._

"_Elizabeth, they are ready for you. Yeah?" Mr. Weasley said, his voice still meek and quiet. I nodded, hoping that was an appropriate response. Luna gave me a soft smile and squeezed my hand lightly. _

_The entire ministry, it seemed, was present; all eyes on my small and covered form. I had lost an unhealthy twenty pounds since the war. I just couldn't eat._

_Minister Shacklebolt gave me a smile, as he remembered me from Dumbledore's Army and the Order, I suppose. I knew he had been one of those who found me in the classroom after I had passed out from lack of blood and the hours of endured torture. _

_He also knew me as the almost-Order member who was captured and held captive at Malfoy Manor for three months leading up to the war. I'd been sent then to be with the most cruel and sadistic man I had ever met. He had been sent to Azkaban without trial, as they read mine and _his_ statements about what had occurred._

_Maybe my stay at Malfoy Manor as prisoner is why they asked me to testify, but I will never know or understand for sure. I'm sure I didn't really know what the impact of the trail was going to be upon the Malfoy family, as I was completely out of it because of the torture._

"_Miss Elizabeth Remington. Half-blood. Seventeen years of age. Seventh year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the house of Ravenclaw. Member of the Order."_

_Hearing the unknown Ministry member read my record aloud to the completely packed court room did not phase me at all, according to Luna. I don't remember what I looked like, but I had a pretty good idea from Luna._

_I was dirty, coming straight from St. Mungo's. I had been told that the trials were being done at speedy paces because of the large amount of current prisoners. There was no reason for there to really be a trial for most of them. So, people like Lucius and _him _who had influence and power at one point were actually granted trial instead of being rushed through and sent off to Azkaban._

_My skinny grey jeans clung tightly to my legs, dirt, mug and rips covering a good forty percent of them. Feet were covered and kept warm by lace up boots that came up to mid calf, tied tightly. Small and fragile hands were covered in fingerless gloves, cut by hand as they were completely uneven. The loose green sweater I was wearing was thick and warm, but practically swallowed me whole. Luna had given me her grey and red paisley scarf when I complained of being cold earlier. My hair was completely a mess, frizzy and curly and most likely swung everywhere. _

_But, as Mr. Weasley had informed me over and over again, there was no reason to be nervous about looking nice at court. He was sure most would look similar to my situation and also reminded me that I wasn't the one testifying in a trial who was currently stationed at Mungo's._

"_You are hear to plead for Lucius Malfoy's release, are you not?"_

_The staring, almost piercing eyes of the large audience frightened me. I tried to concentrate on my nails and the dirt that lay beneath them. Muggle thoughts flooded me quickly: I should get my nails and hair done. I should get a makeover; a start over._

"_Please identify to the jury that each statement is indeed correct, or incorrect and explain things as you were witness to them."_

_Lucius Malfoy looked like he had been convicted and sentenced to life in Azkaban, yet again. His family had officially fallen from grace this time, and there was no mending it. No more darkness to hide behind like the coward he was. He had to face what he had done to those he claimed to love and had promised to protect._

"_He was one of those who participated in your capture and period of imprisonment at his own residency?"_

"_Yes." _

_My answer was plain and I hated to speak it. I knew it was practically condemning him in the first place, however, they didn't understand how everything had actually gone down. He wasn't the one who had tortured me for so long. He wasn't as bad as _him.

_No one would ever be as bad as _him.

"Hey there, Lizabeth," Jonathan said, his face showing a concerned smile. "You alright? Do I need to call Mum?"

I shook my head quickly, stuttering out an uneasy, "I'm fine. Honest."

Jonathan was more than happy to accompany me to the engagement party for Astoria and _him_, however I had refused his offer. I knew I had to do this task alone. He wasn't hurt by my rejection, as he understood there were still many things I had to do alone. He knew he would never really be able to be there for me fully, because he wasn't a wizard and he hadn't fought in the war.

Tucking the ring into my plain cream-coloured clutch, I turned and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, before ducking under his arm and heading out the door. But, before I could even reach for the golden doorknob of my flat, Jonathan's hand clasped my waist.

"I want to watch," he said plainly, smiling at me and kissing my forehead. Shrugging, I stood right in front of him and took in a deep breath, locking my golden orbs with his green ones.

"I'll see you later tonight, okay?" I smiled, pulling tightly on the sleeves of my long black peacoat. His smile grew even broader before he nodded.

"This never stops being cool," I heard him mutter, before I apparated out of the room, my giggle no doubt staying with him for a longer moment than my body did. I could only imagine the open mouthed shock he would be showing right now.

I gave one last thought to Jonathan, before opening my eyes to see that the dark and commanding manor, which had matched the Malfoy's reputation preceding the war, hadn't changed at all. However, floating purple and pink lights swayed all around the property in star and square shapes.

_Strange,_ I wondered. _I was guessing at a Slytherin green wedding. _

Sighing, I lifted my hand to the large and imposing door of the Manor and knocked lightly. Part of me, a very large part of me, wished they would not hear my feeble attempt at a knock on the thick wood.

Just as I had turned around on the stoop and began to make my way out towards the courtyard to apparate back to my flat, the dark double doors both opened simultaneously, revealing _him _in all his glory.

I didn't even second guess his reason for opening the door himself - that in itself was incredibly unusual - because I was so taken by his beauty. He had barely changed since I had last seen him in that dark room two years ago. His face was smooth and pale, white hair perfectly still, one piece continuously in his face. Pale grey eyes that held more emotion than young men his age.

_Shit,_ was the first thing that ran through my mind. _What was I thinking? I'm not a Gryffindor. I'm not nearly brave enough to do this. _

His suit was tailor made to fit him just so, as all his clothing was. Pure black, with a skinny, dark hunter green tie. I resisted the urge to mutter something sarcastic about the Slytherin pride he still held dearly by biting down hard on my bottom lip.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, seemingly breathless. His grey eyes were wide and watery. Emotion flooded them quickly: sadness, guilty, happiness, and love - though I would never admit I saw anything even similar. He hadn't seen me at all in the past two years. I, however, had the small advantage of his clippings in the Daily Prophet every now and then.

I nodded, not letting go of the lip between my teeth. I was afraid of what I might do or say at any moment.

Figuring I had to say something, I muttered a quiet, "Draco," in response.

Pain spread through me quickly. I hadn't uttered that name in two complete years, no matter how hard some people had tried to get me to say it. His name alone brought back so much pain, a sob threatened to bubble through my plump lips.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, after he observed me for a moment. Suddenly, he was hard-faced again and I hated it. Time had formed him back to normal, not changed him like I had hoped.

"I was invited." I said, slightly offended.

"Eliza-"

"Can't we go inside first? If we must discuss the extent of the reasons for my arrival to the celebration of your engagement to Miss Greengrass, then by all means we shall, and be served tea as well. But, I will refuse to tell you anything if I am forced to freeze my arse off in this cold my secrets will die with me as my bloodline would end."

After my little rant, Draco smiled, his cool demeanor shattering under my eloquent speech. He knew if he was going to push me to my emotional limit, I was going to go into intellect mode.

"Such a Ravenclaw," he muttered as I slipped inside and began to shed my coat. Draco took it from me quickly, handing it to the house elf standing near by. He was about to speak, but I quickly stepped closer to him. My eyes were ablaze, quietly telling him to not ask just yet.

"I guess congratulations are in order." I cut him off, though I didn't say any words of congratulatory purposes and did not plan on it at any time. Draco nodded stiffly, as if that was more than he had expected.

What was he expecting? A temper-tantrum right in front of the entire Wizarding community about my opposition to his marrying of the pureblood queen's sister? Never going to happen.

Draco hesitantly offered his arm to me and I hesitantly took it, as if we were both afraid of what touch might do to us. Thankfully, it was clothed touch and I was unable to feel the coolness of his porcelain skin. For that, I was thankful.

Daphne Greengrass noticed me first.

She was gathered in a corner surrounding her sister, along with fellow Slytherin Pansy Zabini, hanging onto her recent husband, Blaise. Both were dressed perfectly, better than anyone else in the room, save Draco - though I may have been a bit biased. Daphne seemed a bit jealous, as usual, to Pansy's catch, and kept trying to move in on Theodore Nott. The effort, however, was in vain.

I knew for a fact that his heart had been taken a long time ago, by someone I knew closely.

Devil Daphne, as I had come to calling her in my last few years at Hogwarts, had tortured me, as well as my close friends, since first year. I was a half-blood, which would not have sparked any bullying from Slytherins normally. However my best friend Luna and I had been considered _mudwallowers_, because we were close to and defended our other roommate and friend, muggleborn Briar-Rose Smith.

Astoria looked shocked and angry, her eyes quickly darting to where Draco and I stood. Her sister moved away from her ear with a deadly Cheshire cat smile.

"Drake!" Astoria shouted, skittering across the room towards us. Draco sighed lightly, before allowing a large and incredibly fake smile to spread over his lips. He reluctantly let go of my arm just before she reached us.

To say that Astoria Greengrass looked silly would be the biggest understatement I had ever heard. She looked absolutely ridiculous. Her blonde hair was done up in a seemingly elegant bun, all of the hair pulled slick off her face. Whatever sparkly gel she used to keep it smoothed down glittered and shined in the light from the crystal chandeliers. An oversized purple bow was stuck to the side of her head in a manor that looked like one of the incredibly nonsensical fashion statements her sister was known for.

Her dress was the same ugly color as her lips, mixing with the bow to match the floating lanterns outside. It was cocktail attire, with huge sleeves that puffed up and pressed against her neck. Dark purple heels made her exactly Draco's lengthy height, and it scared me to know that even without heels, she would be much taller than I was.

She grabbed his elbow harshly, jerking him away from me. It seemed as if she, or her devil sister, had recognized me immediately. I wasn't surprised. I hadn't changed much.

"Drake, who is this?" She asked loudly, her voice like nails on a chalkboard, an elegantly practiced smile gracing her thin, bright purple colored lips. I could see her grip tighten quickly on his arm, almost like a warning.

She definitely knew who I was.

"Darling," he whispered, trying to keep from causing a scene with his fiance at his own engagement party. The word hurt me, cutting me to the core quickly and swiftly, because he wasn't talking to me. I wasn't going to marry him.

Without taking notice to my sudden shift in character, Draco continued: "This is Elizabeth Remington, an old friend of mine. She was a witness in my father's trial, as well as mine. She is the reason I'm still here."

Only I knew that he didn't mean here, as in not in Azkaban. His words ran deeper.

He meant alive.

Astoria nodded, obviously not listening past the moment he had said my name. She suddenly thrust her hand to me, rolling her fingers enthusiastically. I wasn't sure what she was getting at, until I noticed the huge, sparkling engagement ring on her finger. Two golden snakes roped around her finger, meeting at a colossal diamond that seemed to grab the attention of every light in the room. Then I noticed the eyes of the snakes; green.

"How very…" I began, pausing and searching for the right word. "Slytherin."

Obviously my answer did not phase her at all.

"I know, right!" She squealed. "Draco and I picked it out together. He did say that his parent's had an old ring passed down through the ages that went missing during the war, otherwise it would be mine."

Oh yeah. I was here for a reason.

"I must say, however, I am a bit glad it's gone! I wanted a new ring, specifically this one! The emeralds were an added touch. I am resolved to think that Draco doesn't care for the ring much, but it is _my _ring." Finishing, she let out another girly squeal and hopped in place, her hand giving Draco a light, demeaning pat to his cheek.

I wanted to slap her.

"Can we talk somewhere, privately?" I asked, speaking directly to Draco. "It's a very urgent matter."

His face had turned to stone long ago, however his brow furrow and he nodded. He gave a chaste kiss to Astoria's cheek and quickly turned for the smaller staircase near the kitchen. I was ever thankful, as the grand staircase would have drawn attention to us as a pair, as well as me. I couldn't bear the questioning.

Draco opened the door to a very familiar room that I had grown quiet fond of during my _"stay"_ at Malfoy manor: the library.

My eyes took in the sight of the walls completely covered in book cases, which in turn were completely covered in books. I knew I had read many of them. But, that was not what made the room special. I had participated in many debates of politics with Lucius in this room, had tea with Narcissa as we swooned over romantic muggle books, and shared many an intimate moment with the rooms current other occupant.

"I was not aware you were invited."

His voice was cold and unconnected, but it broke in the middle of his sentence and jumped octaves. Pain filled his tone and I knew he was as sad about the circumstances as I was, but it apparently didn't stop me from just being _me. _In other words, spitting out something stupid. Word-vomit and I went way back.

"Ouch," I drawled out slowly, caressing the books upon the shelves to the right of the grand desk. "You've got loads of books on propriety. Care for a read?"

He sighed heavily.

"Hell, I didn't mean it like that. I just…" He trailed off, and I could hear him taking a step towards me. "Look I don't know what to say to you. I was unaware you knew."

I weighed my options of responses for a long moment. I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't.

"Draco, I didn't come hear to sabotage, like I'm sure you may be thinking somewhere in that blonde-haired head of yours. I mean no harm towards you or Astoria."

When he said nothing, I turned and snuck up behind him. My hand fell across his bicep, as I noticed he had shed his suit coat. Just thin fabric separated our skin. I could practically feel the head running along his translucent skin. My hand gently grasped his, skin on skin contact, and he took in a sharp breath.

"Here's your ring back. I'm sure you'll need it now," I whispered and quickly released his hand, the ring within his fist.

He shook his head vehemently, turning to me. "No. No, you must keep it."

"I can't," I whimpered. I hadn't meant to sound so vulnerable, yet I couldn't help it. He was quickly beginning to back me into a corner. I wasn't sure how to handle this.

"It's your family's ring. It's been in your family for decades and it needs to stay there. I can't keep it. Astoria is the next Mrs. Malfoy, _not me_," I added quietly. "She deserves it."

"No," he said, using his authoritative voice. He barley ever used it with me, yet tonight he was all about the cold tone. "I would rather you have it."

Draco stepped away from me, his hand clenching tightly around the ring. He didn't hand it to me, as he knew I wouldn't accept it just yet. However, I knew that the wheels in his head were turning and he was planning to get this ring back into my possession.

"Why?"

He didn't answer. I stayed very still, while he slowly paced, making his way up behind me. His hand slid across the back of my neck to my braid as he played with the ends lightly.

"You wore your hair like this before, when you saved me at Slughorns."

_A smiled pushed its way onto my lips as I looked at Luna, giving her a thumbs up on her outfit of choice for Slughorn's Christmas party. Taking a quick glance at my muggle watch, I held on tightly to Luna's hand and check the hallways once more. _

_Sure enough, Harry was strolling swiftly down the hallway, messing with his dress robes. He looked nice and I thanked Merlin that Luna had not been stood up yet again._

_Once they had gone, I began to move back towards the Tower, ready to be back in the practically empty dormitories, when the sound of heavy footsteps hurled into my ears. Spinning around, I locked my eyes with the one and only Draco Malfoy walking in the direction of Harry and Luna. _

_Afraid of what his intentions might be, as I wouldn't have put it past him to start something right now, I followed him swiftly, ready to give him a piece of my mind. As Luna had said many a time, I should have been put in Hufflepuff for my immense respect and protectiveness of my friends. _

_I resented that observation. _

_That's when I noticed what direction he was actually headed in. There could be only one place he was headed to in that direction: the Room of Requirement. This couldn't be good for anyone._

_Keeping a good distance from him, I padded my way through the halls, still following closely. I silently thanked whatever power deemed from above that I had chosen not to wear heels or any loud shoes. Instead, I was wearing my soft soled brown flat boots and my loose blue shirt-dress._

_Draco's eyes closed and the door to the Room of Requirement appeared quickly. I'd seen the door appear for myself alone many a time, but it never ceased to amaze me. In fact, magic itself never ceased to amaze me. _

_Following Draco into the Room just before it disappeared completely, I watched from the edge of the clustered room as Draco whispered what I could only assume as a spell to a tall wardrobe type piece of furniture._

_Sneaking out of the room before I could get caught, or become even more confused by the strange actions of Malfoy, I raced to Slughorn's party. Even though I had initially wanted to ditch the party and not go; staying home and reading a good muggle book from home sounded so much better than getting all dressed up. _

_But, if I were to get caught in the corridors after hours without explanation, I'd be in a whole heap of trouble. _

_Sighing, I reached down inside my boot and grabbed my mahogany wand quickly. Moving my wand quickly across my body, I changed into a short, fitting white lace dress. It was the best I could do in the time I had, plus it looked good with my brown boots. _

_Pulling my hair down from the top of my head, I flipped my upper body in half and whipped my hair around for a second, combing through the unruly brunette locks. Loosely braiding it to the side, I raced down the corridor to the party._

_I'd fit right in._

_Just as I had pulled back the curtain to the party, everyone became silent. I became nervous that this silence was at my entrance and I slowly began to slink back into the shadows quietly, when I heard him._

_"Get your hands off me, you filthy squib!"_

_Filch had a hold of Malfoy by the collar. His pale face was contorted in anger, but I knew enough of hiding emotions that I could see the discomfort and worry deep in his pale grey eyes. Pain wasn't far behind._

_Distracted by the look on his face of being caught, I didn't hear the next few words muttered. I only heard Draco begin to sputter out an explanation as to his being discovered out this late, when I suddenly pushed through the crowd in front of me._

_"I wasn't invited, okay-"_

_"He's with me," I said quickly, shoving through the last few students blocking my way. Coming to stand next to Professor Slughorn, I repeated my statement directly to Slughorn._

_Filch released a stunned Draco from his grip, shoving him towards my slight form. He stumbled over his own two feet, before walking towards me swiftly. I smiled at him, trying to plead with my golden eyes for him to play along, for my own sake as well as his. _

_Turning to Slughorn, I grasped Draco's hand in mine, trying to seem super genuine. His pale hand tensed up quickly, but he didn't resist my grip. _

_I was prepared for his tenseness at my touch. However, I wasn't prepared for the electric current that swiftly flowed through our hands. I practically jumped at the feeling. My brown orbs locked with his grey ones, and our faces matched in shock. _

"_My apologies, Professor, for being late to you're gathering. We were just about to say hello…"_

Draco's hands playing with the baby hairs on my neck brought me back to the present. My eyes were surely glistening with the ghosts of my past. It wasn't a completely sad memory, though it wasn't a completely happy one either.

"…And during the war; you almost always had this braid," he continued. I'm sure he was just as afraid as I was to revisit that time. Two years and four therapists later, I still wasn't completely sound in speaking about what happened to me during that month at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry?" I questioned, unsure of what to say.

He shook his head, pursing his lips carefully. "Don't be," he said, turning me to face him. "It's lovely."

Realizing how close we were, my back pressed against the bookshelf, and how intimate the entire mood felt, I bit my lip to resist the overwhelming urge to kiss him. He seemed to not care though, as he came towards me.

Just as our lips felt like they were fumbling against each other, we were interrupted.

"Draco, I-" Lucius Malfoy paused, taking in the scene before him. A small smirk played on his lips, but he swallowed it quickly and quirked up an eyebrow at Draco. "My apologizes. Draco, " he nodded to his son. His grey eyes turned to me next, as Draco hadn't moved. It seemed he was trying to shield me from his own father. This showed me more than I could have ever hoped for.

"Miss Remington. It is Miss Remington still, correct?" He asked, inquiringly. He wasn't trying to stir up trouble, he was genuinely curious. Although, a hint of a warning to Draco and I seemed to linger in his voice.

Draco tensed at the question, his eyes refusing my image.

"Yes," I whispered. _But not for long, according to Jonathan's mother and father. _

It was common rumor amongst the family that Jonathan had been planning to propose to me for months now. In fact, it had been suggested as Christmas this year, which was fast approaching.

Mr. Malfoy gave me a small nod towards the door. I understood the suggestion immediately, giving him a slight nod in return. He quickly turned and slithered out the door, his dress robes whipping around behind him.

Draco sighed, laying his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes tightly and made a rash decision, smashing my lips against his quickly. Before either of us could say something stupid, I escaped from the room.

"Miss Elizabeth."

The sharp, yet suave, voice shaped my name in an incredibly distinguishable way. Putting on my best smile, I turned my golden orbs on to the infamous blonde-headed Malfoy.

"Mister Malfoy," I whispered, his eyes locking onto mine. "It's good to see you, though I wish it was under better circumstances. You said you needed to speak with me?"

He nodded, grabbing my arm and placing it around his, his own hand resting atop mine. Grey eyes glared into mine, daring me to say anything as he lead us outside to the extensive rose garden. Tonight the roses were purple, matching Astoria's outrageous dress and headpiece.

"Miss Elizabeth, I must apologize," he began, his words softer than anything I had ever heard from the large imposing figure that had haunted me in nightmares for years now.

I was shocked.

"Mr. Malfoy, I-"

"No, let me speak!" His voice was a bit louder this time. Lucius Malfoy look in a deep breath and turned to stand in front of me. "I am sorry, for everything."

Nodding, I accepted his apology immediately. The fact he had apologized in the first place was shocking enough. Lucius shifted uneasily, glancing over his shoulder to the party still going on inside. I briefly wondered if Draco had returned to Astoria's side or if he was waiting in the library, hoping I would return.

"I wish you would stay, at least, until the wedding. I need you're help, to change Draco's mind. The marriage was a forced one, arranged by Mr. Greengrass and myself," Mr. Malfoy said suddenly.

My red lips fumbled together for a moment, huffs of breath visible in the frozen air. "S-so? C-call if off, if you d-don't wish for D-Draco to marry As-storia."

Malfoy sneered, but I knew it was not directed at me. "It is not so simple, Miss Remington. I am expected to behave a certain way, as I gain my respect from the pureblood community by consistency. However, I would not be so objective to the idea of change in my family. Discreetly, of course."

"I'm afraid I do not quite comprehend what it is you are asking of me, Sir."

"I want you to marry Draco."

The cold must have been making my ears bleed, as I could not believe what I had just heard from Lucius Malfoy's thin-lipped mouth. He wanted his son and only heir, Draco Malfoy, to betray everything the Malfoy family prided in and marry me, a half-blood.

"Why?"

The question bubbled through my lips before I could stop it. I felt my fingers beginning to freeze, going quite numb. I might have a nice case of hypothermia if I wasn't careful. _Jonathan is going to kill me_.

"Because he is my son," he began, his voice barely above a whisper. "Because despite all of the scars on his back from my cane, despite the mark I put on his arm that will mar him for life, despite all that, he will never stop trying to please me. But mainly, because he loves you."

Shaking my head vehemently, I stumbled backwards. This was all too much to even take in all at once.

I apparated immediately, leaving my purse and coat still inside of Malfoy Manor.

Landing with a solid _thump_ to the hardwood floors of my flat, I let out a small whimper and then began to sob quietly.

"Jesus," I heard Jonathan whisper, his footsteps loud as he clobbered over to me. "Liz, you okay?"

Nodding lightly, I noticed something was catching the light of my room in a weird way and tossing it about. That's when I saw it. _Sneaky little bastard_, I wanted to scream. Happiness and anger both swelled in my gut.

Still, the engagement ring sparkled on my finger defiantly.

_And sometimes when I close my eyes _

_I pretend I'm alright, but it's never enough._

_Cause my echo..._

**So, I hope you lot enjoyed it! It was quite a bit of fun to write actually. I'm tweaking the next chapter up a bit and adding a few touches! But, I hope all is welll with everyone! Please review with critique and critisms (constructive, please?) or just to let me know if you even enjoyed a bit of it, yeah? **

**The song is Echo by Jason Walker. He's absolutely wonderful. If you're a Dramione lad, you'll enjoy plenty of videos on Youtube with this song. True say, manipulated videography absolutely amazes me. Any good HP tributes and exetera I should check out? Send me the links in a PM or leave in a comment! There isn't really a coupling I won't want to watch. I'm flexible.**

**Also, follow me on Twitter at lillieparkinson**

**Lots of love,**

**Lillie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter enterprise. I only own my OCs. Anything recognizable is not mine. **

_When you first revealed your betrayal _

_My first reaction was, "How dare you rob me of my trust?"_

_But not even this would be able to shake_

_Our foundation 'cause it was created by us…_

"Maybe you shouldn't go-"

"Jonathan."

"I'm just saying-"

"Jonathan."

"Please, Elizabeth, just reconsider-"

"Jonathan," I said hotly, turning swiftly from the vanity mirror. My mother's brush, with the family emblem etched into the silver, made a loud noise as I sat it down on to the countertop roughly. My golden eyes quickly found his emerald ones and I sighed. "I said I would go, so I'm going. I need to keep my promises to these people. Nothing you say is going to change my mind, Jon. I'm sorry."

Figuring Jonathan would drop the subject matter, I resumed the combing of my curly, messy hair. Once I was successful in creating a pretty and wavy hairstyle, I sprayed my brunette locks with some type of muggle hairspray.

Jonathan looked at me from his spot on the edge of my bed, obviously angst-ridden. Blowing air through my lips quickly, I embraced him tightly, a passionate kiss finding its way from my lips to his. He kissed me back, equally as passionate, but he still seemed anxious. His hand's usually knotted themselves in my hair. He was sloppy, with clumsy hands that roamed cautiously. But, tonight was different. He didn't respond and seemed very frightened of me leaving.

I understood the emotion completely, for if I had been the one to find him crying upon returning from a celebration, I'd been anxious for him to return. He was adamant about coming with me this time, however, the letter had been very clear about my bringing of a date.

There was to be no one accompanying me.

"One week," I whispered into his chest as his beefy arms. "Surely you can survive my absence for a single week."

His brow furrowed and he shook his head silently. "I hate this," he muttered quietly, his fingers playing with the button on my blouse. "I hate that I wasn't there for you during the war in the way that these people were. I hate that I can't say no to you, because I know you want to do this." He gave her a light smile at this, and she winked at him. "But, worst, I hate that its bringing you back down again. No one should have to remember that."

I knew what he was referring too, and I knew he would kill me if I told him that the place I was returning to was _exactly_ where that nightmare had occurred.

"I must go," I whispered. "But, I love you."

I kissed his forehead quickly. Standing from my position on the bed, I spun around to disapparate right in front of him. My breath caught in my throat as I turned around, tears springing from my eyes and flowing swiftly down my face.

"Oh, God."

"Elizabeth Remington," Jonathan began, looking up at me from where he was on a single bended knee. "I love you. Will you marry me?"

Not one to be the greatest with words, his cheeks were ghostly pale and it all seemed a bit sudden. He hadn't planned for this moment, I knew that much from the surprise in his own eyes. I nodded, quietly accepting his proposal.

He slipped the singular diamond onto my finger and suddenly the ring hanging from around my neck felt heavier.

_Draco._

The color drained from my face. Sadness wracked my body and I shook with emotion. Jonathan mistakenly took this for happiness and quickly wrapped me up in his arms, spinning me around in the air. A single tear dripped down my cheek.

The moment felt too similar.

I forced out a bright and happy smile before receiving a kiss. Bidding him a heartfelt goodbye, I apparated to Malfoy Manor. I sank to the ground in front of the gate and began to cry.

"Miss Remington?"

Lucius Malfoy's usually cold voice suddenly had a lot of emotion in it. I could hear his robes billowing out and whipping around behind him as he rushed to my side. His footsteps fell heavy on the iced over pavement. If I hadn't been so upset, I might have understood the utter strangeness of the situation. Lucius Malfoy didn't care for _anyone_, let alone an unrelated half-blood girl.

"Oh, Elizabeth," Mister Malfoy cried quietly. "What happened to you? Are you safe?"

The question was strange itself, ignoring the fact that it came from Lucius Malfoy's lips. Still, I wasn't sure how to answer it. I wasn't sure that I was. Safety had seemed like a strange concept to me after the war.

Nothing was ever safe.

"I'm f-fine," I sobbed quietly, trying to keep myself from showing too much emotion. I had learned long ago the rules of that game.

Lucius pursed his lips, not believing a word of what I said.

"Just give me a m-moment."

When rain began to pelt against the ground, I sobered up enough to stand, with the aid of Mister Malfoy. He tucked me under his arm tightly, almost protectively, and lifted his thick cloak up and over my head. It was warm, almost toasty and I suddenly felt at ease. Something in the back of my mind told me the cloak was enchanted.

He gently took me to Draco's bedroom, offering no explanation to those in the sitting room. This wasn't surprising, as it was only Narcissa, Nazneen Zabini and a man I quickly recognized as her latest husband. I'd seen it in the papers earlier that year. It was a quick marriage just before Pansy and Blaise made their vows to one another.

Nazneen Zabini was known for having so many husbands. She was a famously beautiful witch, though not a veela, and for that she was well sought after. After the war, Nazneen had begun dating and then officially married the latest spouse, a Mister Devon MacMillian; a muggleborn wizard.

_I wish I could have seen Blaise's face. _

"Elizabeth," Lucius began, sounding more like a father than I wanted him to. "You are going to stay here to prepare for the dinner tonight. Please, be easy about it and do not overdo yourself."

I only nodded, thoroughly confused at his behavior. He left me in the room, my trunk already on the floor near me. I quickly changed into the most casual dress I had packed. The sleeves were elbow length, a dark brown mesh. The dress was sweetheart and bubbled out with a belt, all portions khaki-coloured. As I zipped up my other dull brown boot, the only matching shoe I had packed, I turned to the mirror and began to examine myself.

"Hello there."

Pansy Parkinson stood in the doorway of Draco's bedroom. She looked absolutely dashing, her silky, dark auburn hair hanging straight as a pin. She was wearing a short dress, coming a few inches above her knees. It had a black, flowing skirt that changed into a burnt orange lace top. A silk black bow was tied on the side, making a line between the two. Black heels brought her incredibly short stature up a few inches.

I had always thought Pansy was prettier that people gave her credit for, probably deterred by her universally despised attitude. With a stuck-up nose and wide blue eyes, tan skin that looked like soft silk, and a thin curviness that most girls would kill for, one had to expect her to be a bit of a bitch. Needless to say, she owned up to her stereotype. She was crude and a tom boy in the beginning, but had grown up as a mean girl obsessed with looks. She just somehow had a way of making the dirtiest of words sound pretty.

She wasn't delicate, like Daphne was, as well as most of the girls in Draco's schoolgirl fan club. She was the hard-faced, take no prisoners, Slytherin prefect who didn't ignore the rules. She didn't enforce them kindly, but rather insulted the rule breakers and then gave them detention and point-deductions. I think that is why Draco kept her around and allowed her to hang off his arm and be with him and his gang of friends. Most figured she would marry him eventually, however, she didn't. She married the man I knew she'd fancied for a long time.

"Hello, Pansy," I politely replied, unsure of how to approach the girl. We hadn't been exactly friendly to one another back in our school days. She quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow up at me.

"You're a pretty little tragedy, aren't you?" Pansy said, her tone almost humorous. She played with a strand of my hair, before her pretty, bright blue eyes found mine in the mirror.

I wasn't completely sure how to respond. Pansy had always had a way with words, no matter what people might say about her. She was an amazing insulter to anyone seemingly in her way, but it was an insecurity. Anyone with a brain and emotions could see that. Almost like Luna, though, she seemed to say whatever was on her mind if she felt like it needed to be said. Sometimes what she said made no sense, but it contained hidden truths waiting to be uncovered. She was the dark side foil to Luna, in my opinion.

"The wicked witch has mounted her broom and demands her servants' presence," Pansy said, sarcasm thick in her voice. Quirking my own eyebrow at her, I silently begged for an explanation.

Sighing, she tried again. "Greengrass wishes to begin dinner. She's calling everyone to the dinning room." Her voice had dropped it seemed, her natural alto voice filling the space with dry humor. She was slightly frustrated, it seemed, that I had not understood her joke. However, I did get the joke, I just didn't understand why she had spoken so ill of her old friend's sister.

I nodded in understanding, wondering what the reason could be for her sudden foul-mouth about the Greengrass girls. I always thought that Daphne and her had been close at Hogwarts, maybe even best friends. I knew this dislike wasn't jealousy - it was something else, and I was going to find out exactly what.

"Switch those rings before we see Draco," Pansy said suddenly. "Else you'll reveal yourself too soon."

My eyes popped wide open at her casual tone. I knew that if she had noticed so easily, Draco would notice it immediately. I slipped the engagement ring of Jonathan's into a conveniently placed box inside of my trunk. As I reached around to the clasp on my neck, I suddenly remembered who I was and that everyone in that room knew our story, mine and Draco's. They knew the false version of it, but they knew what they needed to in order to realize that the ring on my finger was the Malfoy family's property.

"Pansy, I can't wear the ring. She'll know. And if she doesn't Daphne will recognize it, at least."

Pansy only nodded at me, seeing as though I made the right decision, and we both turned and walked down the dark hallway together. Everything seemed to be exaclty as I had rememered it. The portraits of the Malfoy heirs past sneered at me, but gave Pansy their best. When they addressed her as Miss Parkinson and a few winked, I knew that they had witnessed many of her and Draco's younger _escapades_.

"You know," Pansy began, stopping as we reached the empty staircase that lead to the dinning room. "I don't hate you. I never really hated you." She paused here, pursing her lips and rolling her eyes lightly, sweeping her straight fringe out of her face. "I never particularly liked you, but… I think my tune has changed."

I nodded again, unsure of what else to do in response to a statement like that. Pansy gave me a small smile that faded almost immediately, and it seemed that was all she was capable of period.

_Honestly, it's like the Slytherins have the emotional range of a teaspoon. _

Blaise suddenly stormed from one of the rooms down the opposite hallway, slamming the door in his wake. He took in a deep breath, his eyes calming with the more air he took in. His tall form was wearing a black shirt, and black dress slacks. His dress shoes pratically sparkled in the dim light, freshly shined. Suddenly, Blaise straightened up and looked in our direction.

Pansy's eyes filled with a light I hadn't seen _ever_, but she did not smile. Instead, she kept a straight face identical to his. He nodded at her and she at him. Yet in a way, I'd never seen that much emotion out of her.

_I stand corrected. _

He offered his dress shirt covered arm to Pansy, who took it quickly, her hand gently squeezing his bicep. He flashed her a quick and private smile, before resuming his emotionless face. The moment was fast, but still, it felt so private that I had to look away.

Blaise then turned to me, offering his other arm. I looked at his arm in shock. _At least someone in this place has some real manners. _He raised a perfect eyebrow at me, and the action reminded me so much of Pansy's own mannerisms that I briefly wondered what their kids would look and act like. They'd probably the most beautiful and most proper children in all of Europe.

I sat down quickly, as Blaise had pulled out my chair for me, on the side of the long table that faced the staircase. To my left was the head of the table, an empty seat as of now, and to my right was Pansy, Blaise on her other side.

"Here we go," Blaise muttered quietly. Pansy took a sip of whatever liquid graced out glasses already, a ghost of a smile on her plump lips. I hadn't noticed a house elf, so I assumed they were enchanted.

The elder Greengrass descended the stairs with lithe grace that made me want to vomit. Her dress was long and I sent a silent thank you to the sky for that. It was a white dress with large yellow roses and a thin pink belt around her center. Her headpiece today was a large pink bow made out of thin feathers. Pink pumps graced her feet and I briefly wondered how she could walk.

"You know, as much as I appreciate a little light in the house," Pansy whispered, eloquently making herself look as if she was discussing something mundane with me. "Those Greengrass girls have taken it too far."

Theodore trailed slowly behind her, dark circles under his eyes. He was dressed in all black once again, his lean figure wrapped in a black button up and a pair of black dress pants. She reached for his hand and he flinched from the contact, but allowed it.

Daphne took her seat next to the opposite head of the table I was near, sitting on the other side of the table. Her black eyes cut me sharply, making her apprehension to my being here known.

"I couldn't agree more."

Theodore took his seat across from me. His grey eyes seemed to close on their own, almost by accident, and he quickly jolted himself awake. I could tell he hadn't had much sleep in a while and only I knew why.

"Bloody hell," Pansy murmured, so lightly that only Blaise and I would have been able to hear it. I followed her gaze up the grand staircase to the second onslaught of color descending the stairs.

Astoria was wearing a striped dress in bright yellows, pinks, and baby blues. It cut away in triangles at her waist, revealing lightly tanned skin beneath. Her shoes matched, tall, thick pumps that looked right out of the muggle disco age. Long earrings in a bright baby blue lightly touched her shoulders. None of this strange and brightly colored wardrobe was the shocking, and extremely unnerving, part.

The tiara on her head, however, was a different story.

I almost spewed out the liquid in my mouth at the ridiculous look on her face. In her mind, she _must_ have thought herself completely supreme to all of us, the lowly servants in her castle only permitted to be here by her wishes.

_As if, _I childishly thought, crossing my arms defiantly and throwing a mini-tantrum in my head.

"Is she always this…" I paused, looking for the right word. "Pompous?"

Pansy stifled a chuckle lightly, passing it as a humorous moment between the two of us. I widened my smile to go along with the charade.

"Toffee-nosed," Pansy replied. She rolled her eyes at Astoria's show of clapping her hands in want to begin supper. "Thinks that she's marrying above us all. In her mind, the Malfoy's reputation is her prize, in exchange for her hand."

I snorted lightly. "Doesn't she know the war is over? The side with the Malfoy's lost. Their reputation is gone."

A somber look crossed her face quickly. "No, Elizabeth. Pureblood supremacists are on the rise again, like always. It's a prejudice. It's not going to just go away."

"I don't understand," I whispered, fear and confusion in my voice. I must have been a bit too loud, as Theodore quickly glanced at me, his brow arching in question. Pansy reached under the table and squeezed my hand, giving me a kind of comfort I wasn't used to receiving from someone like her. At my nod, Theodore looked away, his eyes slipping closed for a moment before he woke himself again.

I _definitely_ knew where he'd been last night.

"Eliza," Pansy whispered, her voice kinder than I had ever heard it. "It's going to be okay. As far as I know, the Dark Mark hasn't burned two years. The Dark Lord is gone." Pansy touched her arm lightly, as if remembering the burn.

"What-"

But, before I could question her about this new bit of information - as I had not even heard _rumors _of Pansy taking the Dark Mark, let alone a confirmed truth - the door to the left of me slammed shut. All polite dinner conversation ceased as Draco Malfoy stepped into the room.

He looked extremely tired, almost rivaling Theodore for worst circles under his eyes. Theodore won, however, Draco looked terrible. His hair was disheveled, his dress shirt only half tucked in, one of the sleeves rolled higher than the other. He rubbed a pale hand over his eyes, pushing his hair out of his face. He didn't care who was watching and I wagered to think he was too exhausted to realize how formal the dinner was.

That, or he just didn't care.

"Drake, where have you been?" Astoria's high-pitched squeaking voice commanded with fake confidence. Her squeal did not phase Draco in the slightest.

"I was doing business with my father-"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. His eyes widened ever so slightly, a smiled seemed to quirk up his lips to the right side in a small and private half-smile. His whole appearance seemed brighter and the weight on his back seemed extremely lighter.

_Good,_ I breathed out a sigh of relief. _He's happy for my appearance here. _

"Yes, yes," Astoria said quickly, standing from her end of the table. I gulped quickly with the realization that Draco would be taking his seat right next to mine. "That's just fine, but I _said_ dinner would begin at seven. Please try and be on time tomorrow to the Garden Party."

"There's to be _another _party?"

I tried to reel the word-vomit back in, but alas, I had said what I said.

Astoria's face turned red with anger. Pansy spewed her drink across the table, coughing from the choking and lack of air. Blaise quickly put a reassuring hand on her back, making sure she was okay, whilst stifling a smile of his own. Even Theodore looked slightly amused, a light smile gracing his features briefly, and then he was back to his somber, near emotionless, façade.

Daphne stood suddenly, her hands smacking onto the table. The stacks of bracelets cover her arms jingled together, making an annoying clattering noise. Everything grew silent quickly and Astoria recovered from her seemingly embarrassed state.

_You think you're embarrassed, sweetheart?_

"Yes, Lizzie, another party," Daphne said venomously. I flinched at the name and only two people in the room knew why. They both quickly locked eyes with me, a protection detail. Tears were making my throat feel dry. I swallowed deeply, before standing. Blaise, Theodore, and Draco all stood with me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, directed only at Draco, though I addressed everyone. "If you will excuse me…"

Departing from the dining room I ran to the only place I ever felt really safe. The only room in the Manor that held only good memories.

_He was there. Of course, he was there. He was always there now, since Voldemort had commanded the use his house and forcefully taken his wand from his possession. Bellatrix's constant condescending remarks had begun to get a rise out of him and I knew he hated the feeling of being completely out of control. _

"_Mister Malfoy?" I whispered, as the room was completely black._

_Then I heard it. The sobs, coming from within the dark room. I entered quickly but cautiously, afraid of what 'in-to-deep-Death-Eater' or 'trying-to-escape-prisoner' might be hiding within. I knew that people were dangerous, especially when provoked by fear._

"_W-who's there?" The fear-stricken voice of Lucius Malfoy called out in the darkness. I stalled a bit too long to answer, as he cried out again, "Who's there!" As it was more of a shout and there was much more desperation, I jumped out of my skin to get over to him._

_I'm not sure what I was thinking when I did this, but I wrapped my arms around his figure and held him to me, as a mother might a child. _

_It was absurd. He was Draco's father, old enough to be mine as well. He was not nice to me, as I was a messy half-blood, not to mention blood-traitor. I also knew Luna Lovegood closely and they had taken us together, essentially. We were mudwallowers because of our close friend and roommate, Rose._

_We were ransom for Xenophilius, who had been writing opposition articles in the Quibbler. He stopped writing immediately, of course, but they held us because they knew he was an ally to Potter._

_Or at least, Luna and I were. _

"_M-Miss Remington?" He asked shakily. I nodded into his shoulder, holding him tightly when he tried to pull away abruptly. "Y-you shouldn't b-be here."_

_Sighing, I kissed his forehead. Looking back on it now, I still have no recollection of the reason I did that, but I did. That's the important part. I did what I thought without concern for the fact of who this was I was comforting. I just…didn't care._

"_But, I am. And that's enough."_

I shook my head from the memory as I entered the library without knocking. It was purely because I was out of practice on this whole, I no longer live here, thing.

"I can't do this," I said aloud, before I could even think about what I was planning to say. I didn't get to rehearse these lines. They just spewed out. _Great,_ I thought. _As if word-vomit wasn't already very prominent in my existence._

Mr. Malfoy raised his eyes to meet mine briefly. "Please, Elizabeth, do explain why." His piercing grey eyes quickly darted back to his work and he continued.

All explanations, though false as they may be, somehow escaped from my mind at that exact moment. Maybe it was the pressure of the moment or Daphne's voice still ringing in my ears, but every excuse I'd come up with was gone. _I had nothing. _Not true, of course. I did have something.

_The truth._

"S-she," I stuttered indignantly.

"Come, my little one," Lucius whispered, his voice sounding so loving and caring. "Don't be petty. Have a drink with me and we may-"

"Stop doing that," I said, childishly, as I crossed my arms and pouted my lip. Sobs were threatening my body. I was terrified and my babyish response was extremely typical.

"What?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow but not looking away from his scribbling.

"Making me feel like I'm your daughter."

"Soon to be," he said, his tone firm, yet almost sing-song. It was a matter-of-fact issue for him. He didn't even look up from his papers, as he hadn't since I entered the room. Tears were flowing now as I began to drowned in the memories I wished I could forget.

Suddenly, everything rushed to a head.

"Look at me!"

Lucius' grey eyes found mine quickly. His brow furrowed in concern as he laid his quill down carefully. His hands reached forward, hovering strangely in the air for a moment, unsure of what to do. I knew it wasn't something he dealt with on a daily basis, let alone _ever. _Narcissa wasn't one to show her emotions and Draco would never reveal how he felt to his father.

"She called me Lizzie," I whispered to his unspoken question. "Daphne knew, and she still called me Lizzie. She _must _have known."

A wet substance dropped onto my arm and I quickly wiped at my eyes. I wanted no evidence of my breakdown when I went back to the dining room, _if_ I went back there.

Lucius stood from his chair and escaped his desk, grabbing me in his strong arms. Comforting words fell from his lips quickly. "Please do not let Astoria's pettiness knock you down. You are completely and inexcusably stronger than that, than _her._ I have witnessed you're strength in person, the compassion you have is inspiring."

"Father, ha-"

I didn't have to look up from Mister Malfoy's arms to know who had just entered the room. There were a couple of curious sounds, the clearing of a throat, the shuffle of feet, and a tiny cry, before Lucius let me go. He scooted out the door, but neither Draco nor I noticed his absence. I was too busy staring at the floor, while he looked right at me.

"Eliza," he whispered. "Are you alright?"

_And we're back to the eggshells._

Trying to smile, I lifted the corners of my mouth, but the dropped back almost immediately. Tears came again and I started to sob again. Draco wrapped his arms around me with ease and he kissed the top of my head lightly.

"It was so much easier, with you, you know?" Draco whispered. "She's a bloody pain in the arse sometimes. With her and me, it seemed rational. We were supposed to do this even before the war began. Daphne, though, was my intended at that point."

I gave a light snort, but didn't let go of his waist.

"That's why I refused. I made a deal with my father and Mr. Greengrass. I said I'd take Astoria in Daphne's place," he sighed again.

"Well, it didn't work out _that_ well." I said stormily, backing away from him and crossing my arms defiantly. "She's as bad as her sister, in that Daphne is constantly in her ear. She controls the girl. Though, I can't say she'd be all that pleasant without her sister there. She's absolutely dreadful, Draco."

"Eliza. Don't be too harsh-""She was wearing a fucking tiara, Draco!" I shouted, laughing angrily. I was so frustrated he couldn't see what the problem with Astoria was. Sure, I respected the fact that he had refused to marry Daphne, most likely on account of the way she had always treated me. But, he'd traded the devil something of no improvement. He had tried to chose between the lesser of two evils, but it was out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Draco sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. It wasn't a habit I recognized fro him. In fact, it was something Theodore tended to do, his hair always out of place. Draco never had a single white-blond hair out of place, unless under immense stress.

And lately, his hair was always out of place.

"This isn't going away is it," I whispered, knowing there was no way around it. We were eventually going to have to discuss what had occurred between us and what we both ran from two years prior. His hand locked his fingers into mine, pulling me to him. His hands went around my waist slowly, as if he were discovering me all over again. His nimble fingers slowly traced against any skin showing.

"No."

…_I can still see you…Front row point-of-view…_

_It hurts but, I'm not about to give you up._

_Though broken, my heart still beats, it will not stop._

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will tell you now that the updates will be a bit frequent now, but eventually will slow back down when the semester starts. However, I will try and post at least once a week, if not more. **

**The song for this chapter is My Heart Still Beats by Maria Mena. I'm sure she will be a featured artist on here more than many. Well, her and Ed Sheeran. I am in love with that ginger boy, my goodness. **

**So, I'm off to watch some Doctor Who reruns! Please, please, please review! It lets me know there are people out their pleased with what I'm doing, or that you guys have suggestions and comments, or even concerns and critique. Let me know how I'm doing, loves! I need your help to decide what to do next. I'll spend the rest of the day fixing the next chapter and will try to post sometime in the next few days.**

**Follow me on Twitter at lillieparkinson**

**Lots of love,**

**Lillie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimser: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. I only own my OCs. Anything recognizable is not mine. **

_There is a house, built out of stone_

_Wooden floors, wall, and window sills_

_Tables and chairs worn by all the dust…_

"Astoria Greengrass?"

Briar-Rose Smith had always been extraordinarily beautiful, as it was known throughout the whole school. With red hair that fell in perfect curls and waves, depending on the weather, and navy blue eyes that seemed so big. Her nose stuck a bit too high in the air and her eyes seemed to always be opened wide. Ivory skin and a bubbly personality, Rose was one of the kindest people I had ever met. She was also a muggleborn.

"Yep," I answered, popping the _p _sound.

"He's marrying Astoria Greengrass?" She asked again, not really wanting an answer this time. I nodded anyways, just for reassurance. "She's a baby! Daphne was two years her senior, so she's what, twelve?"

A laugh burst from my lips, unable to be held in. Rose used to be always so hysterically funny. It was nice to see her getting back to her old self, slowly, but surely. Smiling, I stirred at the hot tea I was making for her slowly, before answering back. "She's eighteen, it's perfectly legal. Just a year below Luna. That's hardly an age difference. How old is Scamander, anyways?"

Luna didn't turn from the basin of water until the rag was clearly wrung out. The clear water had now turned a rusty color from the blood. But, it didn't phase Luna. "I'm not getting into this. You know Rose is just looking for something to hate her for. But, if you must know, _Rolf _is just a year above me. He attended Durmstrang. But, that is besides the point. Age has no meaning when it comes to love."

"Luna's right, Rosie. Age is but a number now. Like I said, hardly an age difference, anyways."

"It seemed to mean a whole lot more at school. Not true, of course, it never meant anything. If it had, we wouldn't have had to grow up and be adults at sixteen." Rosie sighed and rolled her stiff shoulders before relaxing against her pillow. "Weird, how we were all worried about Yule Ball gowns just a couple of years ago and now we've lived through a war and are trying to find jobs - "

"I've already-"

"We know," Rose and I said at the same time. Luna smiled lightly at us, before turning back to her cleansing of the rags and wrapping of new gauze. I sighed, "Funny, perspective is, yeah?"

Luna turned this time to answer. "Perspective is everything. The world is a tragedy to those who feel, but a comedy to those who think*."

"Thank Goodness we were sorted to Ravenclaw, huh?" I said, lightening Luna's serious tone. She seemed to do that a lot lately, become increasingly more serious.

I hated it.

"True," Luna said, a smile again present on her. She reached for Rose's arm and began to wrap the gauze on her wounds.

"Though I believe you, Rose, are one of the bravest souls I've ever met," I whispered, clasping her hand tightly in mine. Rose smiled shyly at me, unable to hide her emotions behind happiness. She _hated_ being appreciated for her tragedy. But, that didn't matter to me, for I had been witness to her bravery. She _never _gave up.

"Sometime's I think we sort too soon," said Luna and we nodded in agreement. We all stilled in momentary silence, each lost with our own thoughts and our own heartbreaks. Everyone had lost something or someone in the war. Even those who thought themselves untouchable.

The door to the Muggleborn Ward, as it had been covered with extra protection spells right after the war incase of an uprising, and in walked a young boy about our age. His red hair was a dead giveaway as he gave a heart-stopping smile and running towards us.

"Rosie, love," he cried, taking his sister into his arms. She smiled widely at him, before returning his hug enthusiastically.

"Philip! Oh, I haven't seen you in weeks! Where have you been, dear brother?" Rose chastised lightly, tapping his nose with her index finger as he pulled away from her and sat on the vacant seat to her right. I gave him a small wave, as we had met a few times, but they were not casual setups and I'd not really gotten to know him of friendly terms.

They all began catching up, Luna happily participating in the light conversation and news from the muggle word. I decided that it would be a good time to depart and quickly wished them all well, giving them a simple explanation as a gathering I'd been coerced into attending.

"Eliza?" came the sweet and soft voice of Rose. I'd recognized _that_ tone anywhere. It was her voice that she generally used when she wanted a favor. Smiling, I turned to her and stepped into the closest spot to her bed, opposite her brother.

"Yes, love?" I asked.

Her small, ivory colored hand slipped a note into my hand and she nodded solemnly, before sweeping a smile back on her face and continuing to converse with her friend and brother. The lot got along quite well, as Luna and Philip had been in touch during the beginning of her stay at Mungo's.

I knew from her expression exactly who this note was for.

Slipping the note into my pocket, I walked to the Floo Network station in the lobby and stepped into the Ministry's fireplace line, waiting to return to a place I hadn't seen in about two years. I knew that the new regime was working out quite well and that the new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt had tried contacting me about becoming an Auror plenty of times.

I'd refused every time.

"Miss Remington," Minister Shacklebolt greeted me upon entering his office. I gave him a smile, glad that he recognized me, and then had a seat. "I trust that all is well with you?"

Nodding, I grew visibly more comfortable with the light-weather chatting. "Yes, thank you very much, Minister Shacklebolt."

"And, dear Miss Smith," he added, his voice deep and incredibly recognizable. "I hope her condition has improved since last I saw her. I only get to make rounds to St. Mungo's every now and then, but I do so enjoy speaking with the patients. It reminds me of how lucky I am - how lucky we _all _are - to come out of the war practically unscathed."

I nodded. Personally, _I _was thankful not to be dead. And, I owed part of that to Briar-Rose Smith.

"Well, I assure you, Minister, that I have no other reason upon being here other that your requests I have been receiving since the trials ended," I began, feeling as if suddenly the room was warmed and I was shaking. "Please, do not think ill of me, sir, for I was not deliberately ignore your gracious owls. I have, however, been living in the Muggle world and it has been hard to even think of leaving the comfort that normality has given me these past two years."

Not true, however.

I had chosen to not apply for a job at the Ministry because Jonathan thought it would be too similar to my old life, during the war and that it would trigger my nightmares. Nonetheless, I knew that he really was just afraid of losing me to the Wizarding world.

"I understand completely, Miss Remington, the feeling of needing to get away. Especially from a place that hold such bad memories. However, I know there is something always that will call us back home. Magic runs through your very veins, and you cannot escape it. Not that you truly wanted to. I think we both know _that _is bollocks."

I wanted to laugh at the fact that _the _Minister of Magic, _the_ Kingsley Shacklebolt, had just said bollocks in a seemingly very formal conversation. But, somehow, it just made my heart swell with pride at the distance we had come.

All of us.

"Well, Minister, please allow me to do whatever services I can during my leave to the Wizarding World. I'll stick my toe into the pool of possibility and see what it feels like." I gave a cheeky grin, which he returned brightly, before spouting out what he wanted.

"I would like you to sign as an Auror and take one of the British seats at the International Confederation of Wizards."

_Shit._

I was not sure what I was expecting him to ask, maybe another Auror request, but certainly not a seat on the International Confederation of Wizards. At my age, this would be the biggest job offer I had ever, and possibly would ever, receive. This was absolutely one of the most incredible privileges ever bestowed to me.

"Well?" He asked, smiling as if he already knew my answer. "It is for Miss Smith that I ask, for she was who I'd had in mind. But, the nurses seemed to say this may only hinder her recuperation. Even if it just for now, I would trust you before anyone else."

"Of course."

He sent me off quickly, very ecstatic with my agreement. Rushing across the Ministry offices, I ran to the Auror Office on Level Two. Knocking lightly on the door, it swept open to reveal a tall, lanky man I'd never met before, and next to him, a boy I knew a great deal about."Harry," I sputtered out, suddenly. He looked at me, his eyes quickly registering my identity. I rushed to him, taking him in my arms lightly. He accepted the hug compliantly, hopefully happy to see me as well.

We'd not been very close, as he had been closer with Luna and Rose than I. However, I had joined Dumbledore's arm at his insistence.

_"Please, Ali," Harry said. "You're the smartest wizard I know. We _need _you." Harry stepped forward, coming towards me. I crossed her arms tightly, staring at everyone in the room - a blank expression on my face. I couldn't decide what the right thing to do was._

_Everyone in the room looked at me in suspense. They all knew I would tell Draco, unless I joined their group. And Draco, would definitely tell Umbridge. Then, they would all be in loads of trouble. I had the upper hand here, and I hated the feeling. _

_Luna stood, walking towards me. Rose looked at me shyly from behind her, navy blue eyes wide in anticipation and slight fear. She took my glove-clad hand in hers, and squeezed it tightly. It was as if she was saying, _I will be here with you. _I looked down at Luna's hand in frustration, as she knew that she was making this choice harder for me. I _never_ broke the rules, ever. Period._

_I had always been the strict rule-follower of our group. Rose had always been the rule-breaker, as she was a bit mischievous. One may have thought her incredibly brave, but when it came to getting in trouble, she became extremely shy and upset. _

_It was slightly endearing._

_But, surprising us both, Rose was the prefect for Ravenclaw. I was a bit upset at first, but she had made higher marks than me in all subjects. Especially Muggle Studies, but that was hardly fair. _

_Looking a Rose, I saw a small smile creep its way onto her face. She knew exactly who was going to win this battle. I sighed, giving her a playful glare. She grinned cheekily, snuggling her neck into her thick blue scarf. The action ruffled her hair lightly and made her look even more like a child than she usually did._

_Reluctantly, I nodded._

_"But," I said loudly, interrupting their cheers. "If we're doing this, we're doing it my way." She pulled out her ivory and golden wand, holding up in the air in perfect positioning. "And Hermione is right. Harry, _must _be our teacher."_

_Harry looked at me, his green eyes shinning with what looked to be a bit of pride and a lot of apprehension. I knew he was scared to take on such a seemingly daunting task. But, if it was true. If the Death Eaters were really becoming more powerful and that a war was coming, we all needed to be prepared. Hogwarts would be a huge target._

"Eliza," he said, releasing me. "I haven't seen you since the end of the war. How are you? How is Rose? And Luna? I haven't seen much of her lately."

"Fine," I answered immediately, a huge smile on my lips. "Great, actually. I'm great. I've been living in the Muggle world for two years, so, today's the first time I've seen the Ministry since the trials."

I was surprised with the way the words seemed to roll off of my tongue with such ease now. I guess a lot of healing had been done in my magical leave.

"I feel great, being back, you know? Feels like home, in a seemingly depressing and nostalgic way. Rose is great, though. She's starting to get back to her normal self. She's still at St. Mungo's. You should visit her; she'd love to see you. And Luna, too. She spends a lot of her time with Rose, unless she's with her friend, Rolf Scamander. They've only just met. "

Harry nodded at me, a happy smile on his face. He seemed relaxed and at ease. No scars burning or people trying to kill him. Just him being able to live his life now, a life he really deserved.

I was afraid at first, that I'd spilled too much information. When I grew nervous I tended to stutter and spit out random things. Being honest with myself, spitting out random things wasn't just a nervous thing. He didn't seem to mind, happy news must have been something he quite enjoyed. I could easily understand that.

"Anyways, catching up aside, I'm here on behalf of Minister Shacklebolt-"

"We know," the tall man said suddenly. "Miss Remington, I take it then?"

At my nod, he continued. "Well, Miss Remington. I've had a look at your record and must say I am thoroughly impressed. I believe the Minister had made a good choice. You do understand that you will be the youngest there?"

"I do."

"And also, do understand that you are not having to do this as a career. You will, however, be making a large sum of money for your one meeting attendance. It seems that the Committee has not yet chosen the location for the next International Conference. You will be informed of the location as soon as it is known."

I continued to respond with definite nods. Somehow, the knowledge that this would be Rose's job when she healed comforted me in knowing I could do well. And that, even if I did screw up, she would be here to fix everything.

"Well, we will go ahead and approve you as an Auror without much training. However, this is only for the Minister's benefit, as he must turn in his choices to fill the three seats later this week. Please, sign here."

Then, began a series of paperwork that Mister MacMillian, the new head of the Aurors as I later learned, had to quickly give back to the Minister. Harry and I spent most of the rest of the afternoon talking to each other and catching up on things that had been happening. I learned that he was still dating sweet Ginny Weasley, a very good friend of Luna's, and that he was interning for the Head of Aurors. He intended to take that as a full-time job once MacMillian decided to retire.

However unavoidable I thought it, Harry did bring up the subject of Draco. He had every right to, as he most likely hadn't heard from him in years. Not that he wanted to, of course, but out of politeness he asked how he was doing.

Harry had also been a witness to testify for Mister Malfoy's release, going in privately with Minister Shacklebolt. He was a resident celebrity and Merlin knows he didn't want to be bombarded with questioning and photographers days after he'd sacrificed his life, risen from the dead, and defeated the Dark Lord.

"Merlin's beard, it's getting late. I'm staying at Malfoy Manor, and tonight there is to be some kind of garden party. Honestly, I think the Greengrass girls have lost it."

Harry smirked. "I don't know why we weren't better friends, Eliza."

The smile on my face became slightly forced at I chuckled darkly. "I think I've got an idea."

He nodded, shrugging his shoulders lightly. Then, he slipped a hand through his messy black hair and sighed. I could tell he knew exactly _who _I was talking about with that look. He looked apologetic, like he didn't want me to feel like I had to talk about something painful. Hoping to reassure him, I placed a hand on his bicep lightly squeezing.

"Hey," I said lightly. "I'm all good now. Don't worry about me, Harry. Worry about when you're putting a ring around that pretty redhead's hand."

Harry suddenly turned bright red and smiled brightly. I knew his feelings for Ginny were one of the deepest loves. After all he had lost, I knew that there would always be a fear of losing those he considered close to him. He was overly protective, and Ginny secretly loved it. Anyone could tell that.

"I see you've got yours round your neck. Malfoy notice?"

Smiling, I absentmindedly fiddled with the ring on my neck. "Of course not."

We both shared a laugh, before the air got a bit serious and Harry leaned across the desk to take my hand.

"You're one of the brightest witches I know, along with Hermione, of course," Harry said with a deep chuckle. "Absolutely brilliant. You saved many lives in the DA."

I laughed, falling into the memories.

_"Luna!" I shouted, running back towards where my best friend had been knocked down. Luna shook her head and produced her wand quickly. Rose, running past hand-in-hand with Neville, stopped and released him quickly, sending him on. She ran towards us, her wand outstretched far._

_"Levicorpus!" Rose shouted, smiling happily as the Death Eater flew backwards. Luna grabbed mine and Rose's hands, running down one of the aisles filled with glass orbs. _

_Rose was running faster than all of us, stumbling over her own feet. But, Luna helped keep her stable enough to continue. Suddenly, Rose broke from Luna and I and turned to the Death Eaters chasing us._

_"No, Rose!" I shouted, as a Death Eater send a curse her was and throwing her tumbling back. Her lips formed out a loud scream and I knew that one of the monsters was torturing her. _

_I gripped my wand harshly, shouting "Stupefy!" And sending the dark wizard flinging back. Rose stood, limping towards us with a pained expression. _

"_Luna, Rose, we need to find Neville!" I said, running as fast as my feet could carry me. I threw Rose in her direction, a clear message to get her out of here. "We have to-"_

_Luna suddenly came to a stop, spinning on her heals and running the other way, dragging Rose with her. Rose let go of her hand, giving Luna a desperate look. "No, Luna! Go find Neville. Get Rose out of here! I'll take care of this." I concluded my statement, spinning and shouting, "Everte Statem!"_

_Finally, we all found each other once again, running towards the door as we all followed Harry's lead. He would get us out of here. I'd trust that boy with my life. _

"_Bombardo!" Ginny shouted. It was a powerful spell, as she was a powerful witch. _

_Too powerful. _

_We all watched at the glass orbs dropped to the ground and began to all shatter. Everyone watched in horror as the crashing grew closer and closer to our group. It was like we were in a trance of some sort. Finally, Harry shouted an order at us and we all began to retreat, Neville grabbing Luna's hands and pulling her along._

_"Run!" I shouted. I turned around, yanking her wand up and thinking hard '_Aresto Momentum.'_ A bright spurt of light extended from my wand, laying over the crystal balls falling all around them. They began to slow and I smiled at my success. _

_Rose suddenly appeared beside me, giving me a knowing wink, before we continued our conquest to stop the crystals so the other's made it to safety. It was much easier with the both of us, as we had been training each other in nonverbal magic. We could do this, together. _

_Neville, who had run back for Rose, was shocked at the sight. "Brilliant!"_

_But, as he echoed the words, my magic stream began to crack and shoot out in short spurts. Rose looked at me strangely, as she wouldn't be able to hold them all with just her own magic, her navy eyes grew big once again and she looked so nervous. _

_"No, no, no, no!" I shrieked in frustration. "Aresto Momentum! Aresto Momentum!" I cried, concentrating hard on the magic flowing through my body. Neville tugged on my hand, but I jerked away from him. "Go, Neville! Take Rose and get out of here!" I shouted. "GO!"_

_"I can't lose you!" Rose cried, her wand still attempting to hold up the prophecies. "Neville we can't leave her!" She cried hopelessly as Neville pulled her along. _

_He sighed. "I'm sorry. You're my best friend. You have to be safe."_

_"Aresto Momentum!" I shouted, becoming weaker and weaker by the moment. "Go, Rose! Now!" She continued to shout at the falling prophecies, "Evanesco! Everte Statem! Evanesco! Evanesco! Neville, run!"_

_Neville almost refused again, but shook his head and ran off with Rose crying in tow. All of the prophecies began tumbling onto me, one hitting me on the head and happily knocking me out. I welcomed the relief with grace._

"Seems strange now, yeah?" I laughed. "Dumbledore's Army? Seems so childish, yeah? We were just children thinking we could stand our own in a war."

"Good thing we were right," Harry said, smirking. I laughed, liking the way that Harry had grown in the two years. He was sarcastic and funny, and seemingly able to discuss the things that had happened years ago. He didn't wallow in the bad blood. He washed it away, forgiving those who had done him wrong.

Bidding a polite goodbye, I promised to be seeing more of him. He promised to work out a way to get me a good trainer.

The smell of chocolate frogs and every flavor beans filled my nose as I entered the main level of the Ministry. The Welcome Witch's kind voice filled me with a happiness I had forgotten still lived within me. The golden statue and fountain, restored to its original glory, gave me a little smile.

A man near tilted his outrageous purple hat to me, out of sheer politeness. I smiled at him, and gave a small curtsey in return. He then turned to his colleagues and continued his cheerful chattering. No talk of Death Eaters and Dark Lords. No talk of impending battle and deaths of the innocent. No talk of mudbloods and blood purity.

Instead, it was polite conversation about the angst of sending the eleven-year-olds off to Hogwarts and the happiness of having them back for Christmas. It was funny Muggle jokes heard from others on their ward. It was discussion of parties and weddings and happy things.

The lady at a small vendor's station with two different coloured eyes, handed me a chocolate a cauldron cake. Her only words were, "On the house. For your troubles," with a knowing look.

Jonathan had always seemed to love the fact that I was magic, but it seemed a bit strange that he never wanted to visit with me. His mother told me she thought him a bit jealous, as he should have been with magic. His parent's were from a house almost as noble and ancient as that of Black. However, their only son had been born a squib. Imagine the disappointment Jonathan felt when he realized that.

I used the first fireplace in sight to get to Hogmeade. Then, I made my way through the thick snow, tucking my chin deep into my scarf, so that if covered most of my face. The harsh wind whipped around me, as I stomped through the grounds. It took me a long while, maybe twenty minutes, to get to my destination. But, the sight of the old, leaning building gave me a strange comfort.

It was quite easy to get in, as it always had been. It didn't seem so scary and so haunted as it had when I was a child. Something about it was calming, instead of spooky. I wanted to be inside, lay on the broken bed, and sleep.

Not because I was tired. Just because I was there.

As I made my way out of the Whomping Willow, the castle's immensity made me suck in a deep breath. They'd fixed in less than a year. We had all been awarded diplomas and offered the chance to take our NEWTS, but it was not required. In a way, we were able to still leave at seventeen. We didn't have to repeat.

The castle was a beautiful as I remembered it, covered in snow for Christmas holidays. I walked slowly across the grounds, headed towards the entrance to the Great Hall. I wasn't sure who might have stayed here for the holidays. But, I didn't want to just walk in like an intruder.

Walking the grounds was perfectly enough.

It was cold, but the good kind that comforts and makes me want to make hot chocolate and a few cauldron cakes. I relaxed against the nearest tree that wasn't going to attack me for doing so, and pulled the wrapped up cauldron cake, warming it with my wand. With a happy whisper of, "Accio butterbeer," I enjoyed the warmth of the cauldron cake and the sweet taste of the butterbeer with Hogwarts in the snow as the picturesque backdrop.

I was _finally _home.

_This is a place where I don't feel alone_

_This is a place where I feel at home_

**_*Quote by Horace Walpope._**

**Hey guys! I am so glad you lot are actually enjoying this story so much! I've had the idea in my mind for a long time, but I've been too nervous to post until now. This update came very quickly, but I was so inspired. I watched a video on YouTube about the whole legacy of the last ten years. Hence the sentimental-ness at the end there. If I graduated from Hogwarts, I wouldn't be able to use the secret passages and come back all the time. I'd probably end up teaching. Also, I have to say that I know there wasn't any Draco or Pansy, but there will be next chapter. I don't think there will be another chapter without them! Promise!**

**The song for this chapter is To Build A Home by Cinematic Orchestra. I absolutely love the soft and kind of nostalgic tone that this song has. Not only the lyrics, but the music, is perfect for this scene with Elizabeth back at Hogwarts. **

**Thank you so much to those of you how have reviewed! I am so excited that you guys are enjoying the story. Please keep reviewing! It inspires me to write longer chapters!**

**Reviews:**

**kunfupandabear: Thank you so much! I am so happy you enjoyed it and I hope that you continue to enjoy it! Pansy is my absolute favorite character. Reading and watching her in the series, I always felt like there was something underneath that we couldn't see. She was a strong soldier and I thought that maybe her home life wasn't too great. More will definitely be coming from her! She will be important. Also, Lucius is one of my favorite characters in the series, period. I've always loved reading him and imagining him in my head. Then, when Jason Issacs walked onto the screen, my heart was lost. I will be doing a Lucius/OC story as well, sometime soon. Please check it out when it's up. **

**Purple Seeker: I will update as swiftly as possible during the next few weeks. I'm on a roll right now, as you can see. Something about the lovely Draco makes me write faster! Suggestions or comments? Always let me know!**

**sPaRkzZz: Thank you so much! I can't tell you much, but I can tell you this: The flashbacks will become much more frequent as the story moves along. The war period is one of my favorite things about Elizabeth and Draco's love life. Wink, wink.. :) I'm so glad you love Pansy as much as me. She's so snarky, and kind of bitchy, but she has a way of saying things and sounding so cool. I'd so be her friend. She will be important and will be in the next chapter! I promise.**

**Please keep reviewing with suggestions or comments. Anything you want to see in the next few chapters? Any person or pair you wanna see more of? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. I only own my OCs. Anything recognizable is not mine. **

_We do what we have to when we fall in love_

_We say what we need to get out, when it's not enough_

_Whether it's to yourself_

_Or looking at someone else…_

"What are you doing?" Astoria's high voice shakily cried. "Put that down! Those aren't yours!" She raced into the Draco's doorway and grabbed the papers out of my hands. Daphne, as usual, was right behind her, a satisfied smirk present on her snooty face.

Whenever the girls stood side by side, it was almost difficult to tell them apart. They both had honey blonde hair that contrasted quite indifferently with their pale complection. Daphne had brows rather like a man, straigh and thick, making her look as if she would never be happy. She was tall but rounded, very curvacious. Astoria, however, was tall and thin, almost too frail looking. Her large bosom, though, was another story. With a tiny waist and a large breast, she seemed to be a pureblood prize to be won.

I guess, in the eyes of the pureblood community, Draco could not have chosen better.

Sighing at their dramatics, I spun on my heel to leave the room. I didn't plan on being polite unless there were witnesses that I cared about seeing my innocence. Obviously, Daphne didn't count.

"Don't walk away from me, Remington," she shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. I twisted my arm out of her grasp, giving her a slightly appalled look. Part of me screamed that getting on Astoria's bad side - or moving _more_ onto Astoria's bad side - was a bad move. But, another part of my just wanted to kick the living shit out of her.

And I wasn't a violent person.

Pansy entered the room, flicking her thick side fringe out of her eyes, and then rolling her icy blue orbs at the evil pair of blondes. Her black yoga pants pooled at the floor, a grey sweater covering her shoulders and a Slytherin scarf wrapped around her neck, fluffing her hair. She sighed, stepping in front of me and glaring right at Astoria, who was much taller than her - especially in heels. Her protective stance made me want to smile. Maybe I was good at making friends after all. Besides, I needed an ally if I was staying here the rest of the week.

"Oh, please, Parkinson! Like you would trade your friends for _that_ boy stealing whore!" Daphne said, laughing like a maniac. She flipped her blonde tresses over her shoulder and winked at me.

I wanted to vomit.

"Oh my God, Daphne?" Pansy said a bit more harshly, her temper flaring, but she still kept her facial expression completely emotionless and cool. "Shut up, forever."

Daphne looked even more enraged, her eyes lighting up ferociously. She jumped forward and grabbed Pansy's forearm too quickly for Pansy to move. I saw fear flash in Pansy's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with her usual detached gaze. Daphne seemed to notice this though, and she seemed extremely happy about it, a wide smile spreading across her shallow cheeks.

"I'm not the one who did the unspeakable and did not have the audacity to tell my best friend!" She said tauntingly.

"We _aren't _friends."

Her tone was deathly. She didn't raise her voice one bit, a tight and terrible whisper. Fear struck me, and a sadness that I did not know what to do with, for whatever Pansy had gone through to loose her so-called best friend. Her eyes cut Daphne deeply. No one in the room moved.

"Pans," a deep voice intruded. Blaise walked into the room, giving Daphne a look, and then reaching for Pansy. She accepted his embrace willingly and only then did I notice she was crying. Sobbing, was a better word, rather hysterically. It frightened me to see her so vulnerable. I never wanted to see her this way again.

She opened her mouth slightly, and I hoped for a witty remark. However, all she let out was a cracked and whimpered: "B-Blaise-"

He cut her off quickly, quieting her with a soothing sound. His lips made quick work of her cheek, neck, and hair. He mumbled to her for a moment, directly into her ear, before she nodded. He covered her up in his arms as she sobbed openly.

"I suggest you leave the room, Astoria, before Draco finds you snooping through his things," Blaise said quickly. Before Astoria could correct him or say something in refute, he continued. "And you, _Greengrass_, I suggest you get out before I smack that smirk clean off your face."

He was serious and that scared me most of all. I understood his anger, but I was not aware that pureblood culture had not changed since before the war. Or, at least, not much. I had been slapped by a few pureblood men, just for the fact that I was half-blood and tended to speak out of turn. That, and the fact that I would not disclose Rose Smith's location to anyone.

It wasn't any help, of course. They had found her anyways.

Once the girls had exited the room, Blaise gave a sigh and inclined his head at me, a sincere expression on his face. I nodded, trying to smile at him, before he lead Pansy out of the room and down the hall.

Slumping back onto the made bed, I closed my eyes and thought about what had just happened.

"Having a bad day?"

A door slammed, and Lucius Malfoy stood in front of it. He showed no signs of humor, on raising a perfectly crafted eyebrow in question. He seemed genuinely concerned, but I had pretty much had it up to here with these damn purebloods. I didn't think I could stand anymore emotionless conversations and then random bouts of energy. I knew I could _not_ stand seeing either Greengrass girl again today.

"I wish to go home."

Lucius pursed his lips, tapping his foot slowly on the wooden floor. He shook his head, as if I was not allowed to go home. I was about to object in the most disrespectful of ways, but he pressed a finger to his lips and walked to the closet.

"I have purchased you a dress for this evening's party. It's champagne in color, a pretty lace fabric. I hope you will receive it with a slightest bit of thankfulness."

He pulled a dress out of the black wooden closet. It was indeed champagne, lace and looked too small to be considered a dress. He tossed it towards the bed where I rested. It soared over the bed, hanging midair next to me, waiting.

"I suggest you dress quickly. I believe a Miss Parkinson wishes to see you in her chambers down the hall to the right. She will help you with the rest of your appearance."

With a light nod, he laid a small box on the table and exited the room.

Reluctantly, I dressed. The dress fit loosely, thank Merlin, but it was still very short, far above my knee according to my standards. Jonathan would have said something sarcastic about my morals if he saw me, but he would apologize after I tried hitting him, and tell me I looked lovely.

Opening the door, I walked swiftly down the hall to Pansy and Blaise's room, eager to get away from the leering portraits that lined the hallways. They all muttered insults about my blood status, but was able to ignore them. Until a portrait of a very familiar-looking Malfoy stopped me. He looked just like Lucius.

"Excuse me, my love, but you seemed to have forgotten your footwear."

I stopped, walking back a couple of paces. The bright smile of a longhaired Malfoy greeted me. He seemed too nice, too endearing, not to be up to something. I curtsied lightly, remembering the pureblood manors I'd been taught during my stay. _Always curtsy before any pureblood males and those of authority._

"Thank you, sir. I am in your debt," I said, a bright smile on my face. "I am Elizabeth Remington."

The man smiled, locking his eyes on the ring that hung from my neck. "I know. I have heard much about you, Miss Elizabeth Remington. That ring was my lover's ring. You look much like her, my love. Forgive me, but, you are not pureblood, am I correct?"

"No sir," I said hotly. I crossed my arms and tossed my hair, ready to defend my blood status. Like I said before, I'd had it with the purebloods.

The man pursed his lips lightly, staring at me intently. He had the signature grey eyes of the Malfoy family, blonde hair that fell to mid-chest in light waves. His cheekbones were high and, for an older man, he was execptionally good-looking. The way he looked at me, it was as if he had seen me before. Or that I was some fair object or piece of art to be studied. It was strangely refreshing.

"Do you know, my love, if you might have a relative named Theodosia?" He asked, a pleading tone hidden in his drawling voice.

I shook my head solemnly. "I'm sorry, sir. I would not know if I had. I lost my parents at a very young age. I do not wish to disappoint you, sir, but I cannot give a rightful answer."

He nodded. "You look similar to my Theodosia. Dark curls, though hers were much curlier that yours, ivory skin, though hers was much milkier than yours, and pink cheeks, though hers were much lovelier that yours."

I did not take offense to his comparisons of this woman and me. He seemed a bit lost in his memories of the girl, and I truly wondered about her and what had happened to her. Especially considering she _wasn't _married to Abraxas. Nor was she Lucius' mother - at least, not that I would infer. But, in this messed up pureblood community, almost anything was possible.

"But your eyes," he continued. "That is where Tossa has truly won. Her bright green eyes always mesmerized me." He sighed, looking at me, yet seeing someone else. "I am sorry, my love, to have distracted you. I just had to know if you were her descendant. I am utterly in your debt for the amusement you have brought me, my love."

"Pray, what is your name, sir?" I asked, completely polite. "I understand you are either from the Most Superior House of Malfoy, or the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black?"

"I am a Malfoy," the man stated proudly. "I am Abraxas Demetrius Malfoy, son of Demetrius Flavius Malfoy, and father of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Malfoy." I curtsied.

He nodded. "Until we meet again, Elizabeth." And with that, I quickly walked the rest of the way to Pansy and Blaise's room. I knocked lightly on the door, bouncing on the bare balls of my feet. Pansy opened it, smiling brightly for me. The sight of her sparkling teeth made me extremely happy.

She was dressed beautifully again, a cream high-low skirt that fell to a point in the back, ruffling around her smooth, tan legs. Her short navy jacket had a high collar that ended up her neck, showing off her tanned, flat stomach. A small diamond sparkled from her bellybutton. It seemed like a rebellious thing she might have done; gotten a muggle bellybutton ring to make a statement of some kind. Merlin knows what the statement might have been.

"You look amazing, Pansy," I whispered, suddenly feeling inferior yet again. She smiled in actual thankfulness for my compliment. "Will you fix my hair?"

She nodded, still not speaking. I followed her into the room, very similar to Draco's old bedroom where I was staying. She began to curl my hair around her wand, heating it gently. Still, I couldn't take the silence. Just when I thought I was going to scream at her, Blaise walked out of the bathroom.

"Pans, love, can you help me?"

She smiled gently at him. "Come here."

I watched them inquisitively, noticing the pure love that enter Blaise's eyes as he looked down at Pansy. She fixed his tie slowly, smoothing it with her delicately petite hands. He took them from his tie when she was finished and kissed each finger softly. The moment was, again, so intimate, I had to look away.

Once Pansy had finished fixing my hair, and I had retrieved my heels, we all descended the staircase. It felt reminiscent of last evening, but this time, as I had been informed, we would be dining outdoors.

The rose garden was beautiful and, surprisingly, warm. Spells were placed all around the garden to keep it a comfortable temperature. I spotted Draco standing with Astoria, Daphne and Theodore, who looked worse than he had the night before.

_Damn_. Even Draco in casual wear was dressy. At least, to me.

In a way, it was refreshing to see boys who knew how to dress. Jonathan could barely dress himself and I allowed him the miss-matched clothing, as I was much too focused on more important matters: Rose's recovery, as well as mine. Not to mention, that was not a highly important factor to me.

Astoria looked different than usual. There were no brightly-colored outrageous-looking dresses. She wore, instead, a black velvet dress with a huge, grey satin bow on her right hip. The dress fell to her knees with big, poofy polka-dotted sleeves. She wore heels that looked as if she were walking on two sharp icicles with diamond embedded into the heel.

Daphne clung to her side, an ugly pink collared dress with a huge bubble skirt. Her black pumps and pink rose earrings matching perfectly. She looked like a bratty little girl, her pink painted lips set in a deep frown, her eyebrows colored a bit too harshly, and her arms crossed defiantly. She looked like a mean baby doll, a bright pink bow sticking up off her high ponytail.

"I hate her," I whispered, crossing my arms as well, before I could help it. "She's such a mean person." My statement sounded like something Rose would say, as she had always hated to curse.

"Oh fucking hell," Pansy whispered, her lips forming the words like she'd just given a beautiful prophecy. "She's a little bitch, is what she is. Damn, love, just say it."

I felt a strange comfort at her words. She looped her arm through mine as Blaise left her side to be with Draco. She knew I was most likely reluctant to go over to him and for her support, I was ever thankful. Upon seeing Theodore, I remembered something that Rose had asked me to do. I tried to make polite conversation, though I mainly listened to everything they were saying.

"Theodore," I whispered, once we reached a lull in the conversation. "May I speak with you privately? Just for a moment."

He nodded, allowing me to take his arm and walk with him far away from the group.

"I've been given a letter from her. She wanted me to give it to you," I whispered. "I didn't read it, if that is what you're thinking." I shoved the crumpled paper into his hands and sighed. He tucked it into his pocket, patting it lightly as if it were a precious gem. And to him, that is just what it was.

"Why haven't you come to see her?" I sudden spurted out. "She thinks you're ashamed of her. Or that you're angry with her at not remembering and being so frightened of you. But, what was she supposed to do, Theodore? She had been tortured for hours!"

"You think I don't know that?" He rounded on me, the first sign of emotion I'd seen all week from him. "You think I don't feel the pain you feel-"

"You don't feel the pain I feel, Theo! You weren't there! You didn't hear her screams! You didn't see all of the blood," I gasped, crying and falling backwards. "There was so much b-blood."

Draco suddenly appeared, grasping my waist gently. We were immediately swarmed by the others in our group, along with some guests and a few of the adults - including Mister Malfoy. Astoria was glaring at me, pure hatred seeping through her gaze. I couldn't blame her, though. This was probably more affection that he had ever showed her. Draco steadied me, giving Theodore a look that said it all: this conversation was over.

I felt bad, looking back at Theodore as Draco lead me inside. He had not been ready to discuss anything that had happened to Rose. The truth was, he probably would never be able to talk about what he had seen. I knew I was not ready, but curiosity killed the cat yet again. I still had not learned my lesson.

"Draco, please," I started when we were settled into his room. I was not in the mood for one of his lectures. "I do not need you to tell me. I shouldn't have spoken about it. I knew better."

Draco shook his head. "No, love. That is not why I have asked you to come up here. I need you to tell me I am doing the right thing. That marrying Astoria is going to make everything okay and make everything normal again. Tell me that you will stay here, you will still be _mine_, even if I marry her. 'Cause, Eliza, I'm scared. I'm so fucking scared and I just want someone to tell me that what I'm doing is okay. Tell me that for once in my entire fucking life I'd doing something right."

I wanted to cry at his desperation. He was crying, tears falling gracefully down his cheeks. It made me recall finding him in the Prefect's bathroom during our sixth year.

_I crept down the hallway, hoping for a nice, quiet bath in the Prefect's bathroom. It was usually unguarded and unused by anyone. Besides, if worst came to worst, I would tell Filch that Ali had left her feminine products here and asked me to retrieve them. _

_Upon entering the bathroom, however, I paused. _

_He was crying, rather hysterically. Tears poured into the sink as he seemed to release all of his pent up emotions. I did not know what to do, as we had barely spoken after Slughorn's Party. He had, however, stuck up for me and my friends now if we were ever being picked on. He didn't ignore me now, instead he acknowledged my presence very politely. Sometimes a nod of the head, and others an estranged greeting. When we found ourselves alone, he would move close to me and look as if he wanted to say something, but instead would shut his eyes tightly and leave - usually leaving a light brush of his hand over my arm or waist in his wake._

_"Draco," I whispered, coming up behind him. His head spun up and he locked eyes with me in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, I watched as his shoulders moved gracefully beneath his shirt when he turned around to look at me with a broken and distraught look._

_He didn't say a word, but grabbed my arm and slammed me against one of the stall doors, his mouth latching onto mine. His lips were rough and passionate against my own, almost like we were long-time lovers never to see each other again._

I was in love. I would never want anyone but him. I'd made my promise long ago: I'd stay by his side forever more, no matter what sacrifices had to be made. I didn't know what was coming over me, but I couldn't help but want to cry and laugh and scream all at the same time.

I loved Draco Malfoy and would never stop.

My heart clenched painfully as I uttered my next words: "Of course."

_Everybody lies, lies, lies_

_It's the only truth sometimes _

_Doesn't matter if it's out there, somewhere, waiting for the world to find_

_Buried deep inside_

_Everybody lies_

**You guys are amazing! So, I know it has been a while since my last update, but I have been so super busy with the first weeks of school. Hope some of you guys are still with me! I will try to update again this weekend (since it is three days)!**

**The song for this chapters in Everybody Lies by Jason Walker. Same singer as the first chapter. I absolutely love him and his music. **

**Thank you so much to those of you how have reviewed! I am so excited that you guys are enjoying the story. Please keep reviewing! It inspires me to write longer chapters!**

**Anything you want to see in the next few chapters? Any person or pair you wanna see more of? Let me know! Just PM me or leave it in a review!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Lillie**


End file.
